A loop heat pipe is a heat transfer device that uses a change of phase of working fluid. For example, loop heat pipes are used to cool a central processing unit (CPU) or an electronic component other than a CPU. A loop heat pipe includes an evaporator, a condenser, and a vapor line and a fluid line that allow the evaporator to communicate with the condenser and form a circular flow passage. The loop heat pipe contains working fluid, such as water or ethanol.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2004-190976, 2011-027321, and 2009-115396 are examples of related art.